Description: The Biostatistics, Analytic Support and Epidemiology Resource (BASE) Unit has been active since the establishment of the Center and is designed to meet the needs of investigators in biostatistics and epidemiology. The objectives are: (1) to assist in the biostatistical/biomathematical design of basic science, clinical, epidemiological and cancer control studies, including consultation for design of study protocols and data entry, data management and information management systems; (2) to assist in the analysis of research data and biomathematical modeling in the reporting and publication of results; (3) to cooperate in the design and review of research protocols for those investigators seeking extramural grant support or seed grant research funds and to participate in site visits; (4) to assist the Internal Scientific Protocol Review Committee and the Clinical Research Unit in the evaluation of the design, methods of data analysis, and implementation of research protocols; (5) to evaluate grants submitted to the Center Grant Review Committee; (6) to assist the Center for New Drug Development in developing pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic study protocols; (7) to provide a stable resource of biostatistical and biomathematical faculty capable of short-term consultations and long-term collaborations with Center members in specific program areas; (8) to develop the participation of graduate students and to provide training to fellows and faculty in the design and conduct of research studies; and (9) to assist the UCLA Tumor Registry and other specialized databases in their research and reporting functions.